Defying the Odds
by DaisyHeart
Summary: My version of The Walking Dead. Hi, I'm Megan. My friend, Maddy, and I are obbsessed with Walking Dead. But one day all that information came to use when the zombies became real and our normal life became the dream. Here is my story as a survivor during this world disaster. Rated T for gore (zombies duh...) , love (kissing) , and more gore...oh and ZOMBIES aka WALKERS XD Enjoy
1. Prologue

_**~Defying the Odds~**_

***It's a fanfiction of ****The Walking Dead****, an amazing TV series and comic book series :)***

******_**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD…..that would be cool though**_**.****

*****Go read maddyk Wolfbark's Rise of the Survivors (and the sequel and trilogy!) because we did this together so we will make appearances in each other stories *****

******People in this book may be based off some actually real people who I know….so be nice and this is guaranteed to have gore, love, some swear words, and oh yah WALKERS/ZOMBIES XD******

*******Do you like all my notes?*******

********Sorry but I have made changes and edits to everything, if you read the old prologue disregard it, I've changed it and that will never happen...I promise********

**Prologue**

Hey, my name is Megan. I was 18 years old when the whole apocalypse thing started. I guess you could have called me a normal teen; had my friends over every weekend, going to parties, going to school, and other average, boring things. Of course I also have some flaws; I had two major surgeries when I was 13, a brain surgery and a back surgery. Now I have a three inch scar behind all my hair, a foot long scar on my back, and two metal rods screwed into my spine. Gross right? At that time, I thought that it was the hardest time in my life. But I realized that was nothing on only an average school morning...that proved not to be so normal.

Like I said, I have some flaws. I'm very optimistic-maybe even too much-, I have a strong opinion-definitely a problem at times-, and I'm not afraid to speak up. These have proved to be both good and bad traits. Like my best friend, Maddy, one of my favorite TV shows was about a zombie apocalypse, The Walking Dead to be exact. Now, I didn't become a 'zombie freak' as Maddy was dubbed in school. But I did watch it and take mental notes in case I was ever in a similar situation.

Which came in handy when the apocalypse began. A horrible nightmare that seemed to never end. Maybe even a night terror. No one in my group seems to know if we will survive. I just live each day to the best and fight for more days. Despite my friends' beliefs, I'm pretty sure that this is a disease that has no cure but death alone. And everyone has been exposed to it and contracted it. Maybe one day, if we are lucky, humans will be in rein again and zombies will exist in small numbers. Maybe even none. Ha, that seems like a dream as I sit here, typing my story in a pitch dark room in a hospital. Waiting for the next herd of zombies to attack.

I have to go soon; the battery is dying on my iPhone. But if you're reading this, take note on all of our failures and our strengths. You're gonna need it. Good luck to you. I hope someone is reading this...

***Okay, more of a background story on me but you get the point. My best friend is working on our stories as well so go read hers (maddyk Wolfbark's!) and she is on her third book, which I will follow the storyline in mine as well. Thanks for reading Daisyheart 3***


	2. Chapter 1

***Hey fans! Please review! Go ready maddyk Wolfbark's story too ***

****The lunchbox mentioned is real (I love it) and the teacher is purely amazing!****

_Chapter 1_

The lock clicked as I finished swirling the combo. Opening my locker, I grab my leadership folder and gently place my teal Vera Bradley backpack in, followed by my grape juicebox lunch box I had got in 7th grade from my amazing science teacher. I quickly shut the locker and walked into my class, which is right next to my locker.

"Hey Megs!" Kate greets from her chair.

"Hey Kate!" I squeal back, jumping into the open seat next to her, then glanced to the seat across from me, where by best friend Maddy should be.

"Yah, Maddy isn't here yet." Renee replied, rolling her eyes which of course had a purple eyeliner and eye shadow on to match her almost all purple outfit.

"I bet she's seeing that zombie movie. It won't be as good as _The Walking Dead_ though." I replied, rolling my eyes at her obsessive addiction to zombies…or walkers as she said.

"She is, she texted me that an hour ago." Kate replied.

"What movie?" Kristen asked as she sat down next to Maddy's empty seat.

"That stupid zombie apocalypse movie." I replied.

"OMG!" Matisse cried as she walked in, wearing a dress shorter than the code with a small jacket on top. "I saw that last night and it was soooooo good!" She plopped down in her chair.

"Well, that would explain the bas under your eyes." Kristen said with a wink. We were always teasing Matisse.

"You can see them!?" Matisse cried as she whipped out a mirror out of her over-stuffed Vera Bradley bag. "I spent a full hour on my makeup!"

"We are joking 'Tissels!" I replied, using her amazing nickname, rolling my eyes as I grabbed her mirror and stuffed it in her bag. "You are your normal, beautiful self." I tend to tease her slightly but defend her and complement her when needed.

"Thanks Megs." She replied, tugging at the top of her dress a bit, then began to text on her bedazzled iPhone.

"Guess who," A voice said, hands covered my eyes.

***sorry if it was short…my prologue was a bit too long…but how could I shorten that XD Hope you liked it ***


	3. Chapter 2

***Go read maddyk Wolfbark's version, she's my bestie and has less views yet more chapters….***

****Channel 7 did not pay me for adding them in…I'd love that though ****

*****Swearing…well not fully but in context you get it*****

_Chapter 2_

"Hey Luke!" I squealed with pure delight.

"Hey," He said, laughing a bit, as he kissed my head and sat down in his chair, right behind me. "The leadership teacher is on her way." **(Can't put a made up name instead of 'leadership teacher' so just imagine it) ** He warned the class right before she walked through the door in her normal dramatic entrance.

"Good morning!" We all greeted her, keeping still and perfectly silent afterwards.

"Go ahead and talk. It is Friday; you will talk no matter what. You have the next 10 minutes." She rolled her eyes at us and added in a muffled voice, "You 11th graders just don't stop talking."

I smiled and turned around immediately toward Luke, "Can't wait for our date this weekend! Where are we going? 6:30 right?"

He smiled back and cheerfully replied, "I know you can't wait, it's all you have said for the last 4 days. To the mall…but I have a surprise for you once we get there. And how could you forget the time? You wrote it on your hand." Then his voice dropped and he mumbled a bit. "I'd kiss you if we weren't in school."

I smiled again, looking at my hand which I had written on with neon green highlighter as a reminder, it was fading but the 6:30 was still legible. "Well, it's always a good thing to-" I started to reply but was cut off by an announcement.

"Okay, shush up class." The leadership teacher ordered as she turned on the T.V. expecting the normal-a-little-too-cheery announcement program. "They normally don't have them on this early…"

"ALL TEACHERS TURN ON CHANNEL 7!" The principal's voice boomed after a few seconds. "Teacher's, this is a drill no one has planned for, but let's say code red-green-yellow-orange-and all of those other codes are lost and do whatever you think you should. Students, you too. Go crazy! I already have! SEE YA'" The PTA system shut off, leaving us all dazed and confused.

"What the fudge did we just hear?" Matisse asked, purposely not swearing.

"No idea. Channel 7 is definitely being turned on." The leadership teacher was no longer was her cool and calm self, she looked scared.

The screen went blank and flashed blue for a bit then cleared and showed a reporter standing inside the news broadcasting station…no background, just the building which seemed a bit of a mess. "Reports of attacks have been bursting through the roof! Everywhere! New York, Ohio, Detriot, Texas, Hawii, Japan, even Africa!" The newscaster didn't appear calm, her blouse was spilling out of her skirt, her hair fell frizzy around her face and she had bags and tears down her face…which looked a bit raccoon-ish.

"Detroit always has attacks….but Africa having attacks?" Josh spoke up from the back of the class.

"Shut up Joshua, just listen." The leadership teacher snapped and turned up the volume.

"-and another one! Apparently the beginning of a so called 'zombie' apocalypse has started!" Her eye's widened the camera' angled towards the ground. "Holy shi-talking mushrooms! There goes boss! What do we do? Wait a zombie apocalypse? Holy cow this-why am I even bothering with replacing swear word, we are all screwed!" She screamed *Sorry just had to swear there…why wouldn't you?* "NOOOO BOSS!" She cried as some random stranger ran up to him, the camera zooming in, and the boss' arm was bit. Blood spilled. The camera dropped. "EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" The reporter cried.

"Stay calm…got to the big cities!" The camera man cried, angling it towards his face. "ZOMBIE'S ARE REAL!"

"Where's your proof?" Someone off screen asked.

"There." The camera showed the boss, whose arm was dripping blood but his eyes were glazed and he limped a bit.

"Boss? You oka—"Then the screen went blank.

"What did we just see?!" Kate cried.

"It has to be a jok-" I cried out, nervous, then suddenly I drifted off and couldn't even finish speaking.


	4. Chapter 3

***Go read maddyk Wolfbark's, she's my real friend and her story is GREAT***

****PLEASE REVIEW ****

*****More swearing…by Matisse haha 'Tissels *****

_Chapter 3_

"Hhhhm what?" I asked, yawning, as I woke up from an odd dream of rainbows, unicorns, cotton candy clouds, and…zombies?

"MEGAN! Wake up!" Kate yelled, shaking me back and forth.

"Holy fudge! What is happening!" I asked, practically yelling, over the screeching ring of all the alarms the school it had, that were purposely never supposed to go off at one point.

"There was a sighting of a zombie…or so I'm told, around here! We have to get out, like NOW!" Matisse, Renee, and Kristen all replied simultaneously, gesturing to the t.v. that showed 'Zombie Sighting in Detroit, Clarkston, Lake Orion, et cetera.'

"Where's Luke?" I asked worriedly as I got up from my seat. "And the rest of the class?"

"He already left! Everyone else as well!" Kate screamed as she fumbled through the leadership teachers desk.

"Let's go then!" We all bundled together and slowly looked out of the door, all at once.

All clear. But the safety doors were all closed and locked up. We looked around for anyone else but no one seemed to be here…at all. The whole school was empty. As we dug through each room, we began to notice that almost each room had a window shattered, by who knows what. A perfect escape. Except when you're on the third floor. I gagged as I saw a body lying on the ground, broken, battered, bruised, and dead. We all gathered again, this time in our science classroom, where all the windows were shattered, the glass mysteriously wasn't here.

"We are going to have to jump!" Kristen yelled, gesturing to a window, where, as we all peeked through, a row of bushes were right there to catch your fall….if you didn't go too far over. "Who's first?"

After a long hesitation, I let my mind slip away and stuck my arms through the window. "I will go first." I closed my eyes and counted down to ten in my head.

"Damn it! ***See Matisse swears a lot in real life so adding that aspect in*** Stupid day to wear heels! I'll go after you Megan." Matisse mumbled behind me as I let go.

I shut my eyes and pushed my legs through, then pushed off gently. My eyes fluttered open. The falling sensation hit me and I let out a little squeal then prepared for impact and took a deep breath. I plunged straight down, cleanly missing the edge but staying in the bush 'zone'. I held my breath as I finally impacted. I landed perfectly in one of the bushes but was a bit winded.

"Damn you heels!"** *Swearing again..by the one and only Matisse*** Matisse cried as she jumped down, her dress flipping up embarrassingly but she just shut her eyes and looked completely terrified. She landed, with only a scrape on her jacket. "Grrrr this was one of a kind!"

****Seconds later, Renee was next to me, landing decently with only a scrape on her shoe. Kate landed next, comfortably next to her sister, a look of terror yet awe in her eyes. No matter how fun that was, I wouldn't do that again. Especially for this reason. Kristen landed net to Matisse, a small scrape on her thigh from a branch but luckily no blood drew out of her tiny wound. We all scampered up and looked a bit happy then all silently moved on, forming a tight circle and shuffling around. Cars were gone and off the roads, the house lights off and some garage doors and main doors wide open, but no light seeped from it. Sirens blared all around us, even louder than the schools which seemed impossible on so many levels. No one appeared to be here. No one came out and offered us a ride to Detroit. Not a soul. No dog barked. Birds were for some unknown reason gone. A ghost town in 20 minutes. Suddenly, all the sirens stopped, leaving us in pure silence.


	5. Chapter 4

***And I'm back **** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW***

****No gore, no swearing, no love….this chapter seems boring now****

*****ENJOY*****

_Chapter 4_

"Which is better; scary silent or unbelievably loud?" Matisse asked, fumbling with her high heel which she had broken during the fall. ***I want to know what you think! And why…make it according to this situation***

"Loud." Renee, Kate, Kristen, and I all replied together, in unison, in a silent whisper.

"What death is better; killed by zombies or shot by a survivor?" I asked. ***Yet again, your answer and why*** "I'd rather be followed by a few zombies then get shot by a survivor, mistaken as one. Seems more humane than becoming a zombie." I added, still whispering. "Or 'Walker' as Maddy would say." I added, trying to lighten the mood.

The rest of the group nodded, smiling a bit at the walker reference. We wandered around the school, slowly getting farther from it at each turn and twist. Obviously, we had no idea what to do, we were all thinking of all the things we could lose. Our family, our friends, our boyfriends, in my case, Luke. It stung my heart to think that he would be dead, and even wore that my mom could be dead.

"We need to get shelter; I don't going to a big city full of people will help us." Kristen said, breaking the silence, pushing my thoughts away, which I did so gladly and kicked back into survival mode.

"What if we try Maddy's neighborhood, she'd probably go there. If she isn't there, or anyone in that fact, we can just check all of our neighborhoods. There has got to be someone out here." I suggested.

"I agree. Let's go." Renee said after a short pause, then everyone else nodded and we walked on in silence and agreement.

Kristen and Kate lead the way, talking to each other in hushed voices that even I couldn't hear. Renee and I walked behind them, talking as well about _Doctor Who _to keep our minds off the situation. ***GOOOO DOCTOR WHO! Love it, British TV show….such a nerd* **Matisse was in the back of the group, still fiddling with her $300 dollar heels she got only a couple days ago, using up almost all of her money. She held one in one hand, and held the heel of the broken shoe with it. She walked barefoot across the street, ignoring the gum and gross factor that she would normally squeal about. We turned a corner and it became pretty clear to me that this defiantly nowhere near Maddy's house.

"Dang it!" Kristen hissed. Clearly she realized it too.

"I swear Maddy's house was this way!" Renee groaned.

"Well….." I said, looking around. "Hey that pharmacy will probably have a map; it might even have some glue for your high heels Matisse. It's worth a try. Matisse, will you be look out? Just scream for help." I asked and walked closer to the pharmacy with the rest of the group.


	6. Chapter 5

***PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm back…..although it is only a day later.***

****Go read maddyk Wolfbark's version…but comment on mine ********

*****ENJOY*****

_Chapter 5_

"Mattise?" I asked. "Matisse did you hear me?" I asked again after a reply of silence, then after another blank reply, I spun around to face her. "MATISSE!?" I screamed, heart pounding, as I noticed that she wasn't there. Or anywhere near us. Or anywhere in sight.

"MATISSE!" Kate scrammed, running next to me, almost instantly. "Where did she go!?" She asked in fear as her own voice echoed back. "She couldn't have gone far! She was right here! We have to go look for her!"

"Yah, let's go! She really can't have gone far." I said, not quite sure when she left. "Come on guys let's go."

"Ummm change of plans guys…." Kristen replied. "I suggest, well, screaming and running…"

"Why?" Renee asked, inching closer to the pharmacy door where Kristen was backwards-walking away from. "ZOMBIES" She yelled as the doors opened, a hoard of zombies approached us.

Renee was in immediate trouble, three zombies where in arm length of her is. Screaming loudly, she kicked one in the chest, which is pretty darn good for her since she isn't a gymnast….anyways, the zombie went flying into a tree, clearly dazed and confused. Kate whimpered next to me and began to reach for her twin, but I pulled her back as I noticed that the stunned and once dazed zombie was now doing a limp-run towards us. Kristen was closer to Renee, meaning more zombies. She was yelling as she spun in a constant circle, ducking as zombies threw their hands at her face, kicking at the zombie's feet, and then screamed a bit louder when she realized it was 2 against 1. Kate was now a few feet away from me, where I stood completely sunned, as she jumped up and down as the once stunned zombie tried to grab her feet. I screamed, joining in to the beautiful sound, as another zombie came out of nowhere and got closer to me, forcing me to jog backwards, backing me up to a wall. Something cold, and a bit slimy, touched my ankle. A hand. I screamed yet again and kicked the zombie in its face with my other foot. Suddenly the same cold, slimy sensation was on my arm. I yelled harder, hopping that some knight in shining armor came out and saved us...or that this was just a dream as I kicked one zombie and slapped the other. None of my tactics where working…

***Did you like it? Got some zombie action in finally!***


	7. Chapter 6

***I'm back again, seeee updates are getting closer together! PLEASE REVIEW ENJOY***

****Oh and GORE alert***

_Chapter 6_

Suddenly, as if my wish worked, the pharmacy's door whipped open and a person came running out, a pipe in his hands, he was grasping it like a baseball bat. He pulled a hood over his face and tugged at the strings, blocking out his face.

"Help me first!" Renee managed to scream at him as a zombie got dangerously close to biting her.

The stranger lunged forward, jabbing his pipe straight into the zombies head, then quickly pulled it out and kicked the zombie's chest. The zombie stumbled back and fell onto the other zombie, clearly now dead as it lay there, blocking its buddy. Renee immediately ran straight towards Kate and tripped the zombie that was attacking her, and somehow, not being the normal goody-two shoes self, grabbed it hair and slammed its face into the ground. I stared in shock then noticed that the zombie on my ankle was now lying dead, the strangers pip in its face. I shivered and grabbed the other one and slammed it to the ground and kicked it all over until it appeared to be unconscious. I looked back over to Kristen to see that her attackers where down as well, pipe marks and shoe imprints all over both of them. I let out a sigh of relief and we all huddled closer together.

"Hurry. Follow me." The stranger said in a deep voice, I'm not quite sure if it was real or not.

We all nodded and chased after him, turning and whipping through the maze work of the city. He somehow never stumbled or slowed down as he ran. We began to space out periodically but we always managed to catch up to each other, well not to the stranger. I pushed myself forwards, trying to get a better look at this strangers face, but to my luck, his hoodie was pulled tightly around his face, hiding it in darkness. I reached out for the hood but he pushed me away gently and ran faster, leaving me panting as I ran on. Soon we arrived in a nice neighborhood, or it looked like it was. I began to wonder if I knew someone who lived here, but I couldn't put a face or name to who it would be.

"Ring the doorbell to that house, three times, and then knock to the tune of _Shave and a Haircut." _He instructed, in the deep voice, that I knew was fake._ "_A kid younger than us should open the door. Tell him-"Then he was interrupted.

"Shave and a haircut?" Renee asked, totally confused, and panting as she caught her breath.

"Yah, it is that knocking tune." Kristen replied.

"The one that goes dut dut dutdutdut dut dut. You know that." Kate replied.

"Oh, I do…weird name." Renee replied, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Anyways, what were you saying? Oh, and what's your name?" I asked, turning to where the stranger was.


	8. Chapter 7

***And I'm back! Its only been well over a month...Well my excuse is that I had scoliosis surgery and have been recovering, which is quite painful, so please forgive me***

****Please please PLEASE review and comment!****

*****Go read maddyk Wolfbark's stories! I'm in them and my story will follow hers!*****

******GORE ALERT...and Zombies******

_Chapter 7_

"Mmmmmmooooooaaaaannnn." A zombie replied, his arms stretched out, head sideways, legs dragging.

"Quick! To the kids house!" I screamed, turning to run, but instead I only smacked right into another zombie.

"Can't!" Renee cried out. "We are surrounded by zombies on all sides!"

"They're the ones from the pharmacy!" Kristen yelled. "And they brought some friends!"

I glanced at all of the zombies, now noticing the shoe imprints we left, and some of them even had pipe wounds. There were also new ones, no wounds yet. I ducked as one leaned forward, then I turned, my right leg stretched out to knock the zombie down, and, if I had aimed right, his buddy that was standing next to him and also trying to get me. Luckily, he went crashing down into the other, his body twisting from the blow, and his open mouth chopped down on his buddies head as they both fell onto the ground. I rolled quickly, barely missing being crushed by them. I stood up and smashed my foot into both of their faces...which wasn't that hard now that they were connected.

"Megan! Behind you!" Renee screamed as she ducked and kicked her attacking zombie at the same time.

I turned and came face-to-face yet again with a zombie, this one was definitely one of the new ones. I ducked and kicked it like Renee had done.

"HELP!" I screamed to no one in particular as another zombie grabbed my arm. "There are even more now!" I screamed to my friends.

****Kicking, slapping, and pretty much spazzing, I attempted to fight back as I was being backed up by them and eventually, into a tree. I screamed now, even harder now that the thought of dying and becoming one of them hit me. Next to me, on the same tree, I heard a thump and looked over. It was Kate being pushed by a couple of zombies. She looked at me and I looked her. We both screamed and turned to our attackers and let them have our fear as we uncoordinatedly slapped and kicked them. I glanced over at Kate, who was still lashing out but her attackers hardly even looked injured. I flailed and wailed, which seemed like the best tactic at the time, hoping that another knight in shining armor would suddenly appear. Yah right, I thought sighing as I turned to punching instead of slapping. hopeless, I looked at the kids house. I stared, completely shocked, as a figure jumped off the roof of what seems to be a two story house. The stranger landed safely on the ground and locked her eyes, I could tell it was a girl now, with mine. My eyes widened with shock as did hers. I guess a knight in shining armor can also be a girl.


	9. Chapter 8

***Okay so there will now be longer chapters XD Yah they were pretty short. Reviews/ comments are appreciated!***

****Please go read maddyk Wolfbark's, same story yet different point of views and a great sneak 'peak' of the future for my book****

_Chapter 8_

It was Maddy! My new shining knight in armor. She shot some rounds quickly near Kate and I. I fought back even harder now, realizing that we now had a strong chance of survival. I glanced over to see what was happening. Maddy was killing a zombie that was clinging to Kristen's shoe, who wasn't that far from us. Renee was closer to Kate, doing what appeared to be karate-kicks. Wonder where she learned those, I thought, making mental note to ask, as I continued to fight back.

"Maddy!" A boy's voice called.

I watched as she caught a bow and set of arrows that the kid threw down. She immediately sent some arrows flying nearby Kate and I. Well, guess we found the kid after all, Logan I think it was. I punched a zombie in his hand just as the kid jumped off the roof, landing decently but not as good as Maddy had. He ran over immediately to Kate and I, walking straight past me, stabbing one of Kate's attackers. Well he picks favorites fast. I was able to pick up one of the arrows Maddy had shot and I began to use it to my vantage.

"What is your name? Come run off to the playground with me!" He said, a loving look in his eyes.

I laughed instantly. Now that was pretty funny and odd to hear during an apocalypse. This kid, now obviously a boy around our age, asking Kate out on a date to a playground. "Wha-?" Kate replied, a totally confused look spread over her face as she slapped him. I couldn't help but laugh even more.

Logan seemed a bit hurt but he continued to kill the walkers, staring every few seconds at Kate. Clearly her rejection hadn't broken his crush. Kate had caught on and begun to help add on the zombie deaths by grabbing an arrow. It didn't take long for them all to be dead. I had only killed two yet it felt odd. I had never killed anything before. But Maddy was alright.

"Maddy!" I called, relieved to have something to take my mind off of the two zombies I had just killed. I ran over and gave her a hug.

She gladly returned it. "Wow… It's really you guys." I nodded simply. "Are you all okay? Did any of you get bit?"

"No…" Kate replied, "We're okay, but Matisse may not be." I sighed. Losing Matisse was recently yet it seemed like a life time ago already.

"Matisse was with you?! Where is she now?" Maddy asked, a hint of worry snuck through.

"She broke her stupid high heel. She was trying to fix it, and she got lost." Kate replied simply, frowning a bit.

"Oh great," Maddy mumbled. "She may be a total loser, but she's my friend. I'll go find her." I rolled my eyes at the loser part. Maddy would never stop calling her a loser. Ever. Not even in a zombie apocalypse.

"I'll protect Kate!" Logan yelled. I let out another laugh. He really, really liked Kate.

"You know there are other people here right?" Renee started.

Maddy turned to me, I immediately blocked out the conversation which was now in full roar. She placed her backpack, which she had been wearing in my hands. "Could you carry this inside?" She asked.

I nodded. Clearly she was going out to look for Matisse. Carrying this backpack in for her would be nothing. I watched as she collected her arrows, waved goodbye to us, and left. We stood awkwardly by each other, not quite sure what to do. Renee was wiping off some blood spatter from her purple shoes. Kristen was shaking a bit. Kate was frowning at Logan who was staring lovingly at her. I was fiddling with one of the straps on Maddy's backpack. Which was surprisingly light but then she didn't bother to go to school so it should be.

"So..." I started off, not quite sure what to say. "Ummm is there somewhere safer we can go?" I asked, thinking that all the noise we caused could attract some stray zombies.

"Good idea. Lets go the my house." Logan said and led the way to his house, which was the one Maddy and him had jumped off of and the one the stranger had gestured to.

The stranger. Wonder where he went. Next to me one moment telling me what to do, gone the next. Guess he likes being a lone ranger. I thought to myself as we all shuffled into the house. It was a decent house, much like any other house. We walked straight into a hallway which split up into three different rooms, one seemed to have a computer desk, another had what appeared to be the dinning room, and the last was a living room. Logan walked straight into the living room and plopped down onto a couch, which Kate had just sat on. She sighed and sat in a chair. Renee sat near her on the couch, Kristen joined her, and I sat down simply in another chair, Maddy's backpack on my lap.

"So I'm Logan." Logan spoke after an awkward silence consisting of only staring between him and Kate.

"I'm Kate." Kate said simply. "But I guess you know that..."

"Oh Maddy told me about all of you already." Logan replied. "Ummm she described Kate, her twin Renee, Kristen, and some other girl Megan. Oh and Matisse who she called loser."

"Well I'm Megan, that's Renee in the purple-she's obsessed with the color-, Kristen is next to her, and Matisse is lost." I replied, gesturing to everyone.

"Well if anyone can find a person, it's Maddy." Renee replied.

"Yah, she's just a bit obsessed with the Walking Dead." Logan laughed a bit.

"Maybe even more than Renee and the color purple." I laughed, everyone else smiled.

"That's saying a lot you know." Renee said, gesturing to her almost all purple outfit.

"So how does Maddy know you?" I asked after we went through another awkward silence.

"Our dads are best friends...or were." He said as he frowned a bit.

"Hey he could still be out there, anyone could be." Kate said. "My parents and older brother are still out there."

"Mitch has his Halo skills though." Renee smiled weakly.

"My parents, brothers, and sister are out there." I said, trying not to think too much about it.

We all drifted into another awkward silence. Kate was squeezing Renee's hand, which Renee was crying a bit. Kristen was staring blankly at the floor, as if a small bug was there and she was watching its every move. Logan was glancing at Kate. I zipped open Maddy's backpack, rummaging through it. I smiled at the little Rick Grimes action figure she had. Not too long after I pulled up a giant Kit Kat.

"Want some?" I said as I broke it apart.

****Everyone nodded and we all ate a piece and began talking, only small talk though. We strayed away from the topic of family and friends, knowing it was an emotional subject now.


	10. Chapter 9

***So if you can't tell, I'm updating more often and working on my story more often so expect this story to be updated faster!***

****This story can be found both on wattpad-username is mkfar101 same book name- and fanfiction-username is DaisyHeart same book name****

*****Some swearing...I think only once*****

******Longer chapters! And I mean much longer :)******

_Chapter 9_

We were still continuing our interesting small talk, which had started with favorite candy due to the Kit Kat and somehow into an 'Awkward moment when...' 'Awkward moment this...' and 'Awkward moment that...' battle, when suddenly the door to the house creaked open. We held our breath but quickly stopped. It was only Maddy. And Matisse! We all smiled, frantically, trying to cover up that we thought she was a zombie, but also glad to see that she was fine. Logan ran back over to Kate who was now comfortably seated by her sister. He bar-bombed her with even more questions. He even made her say her whole entire name. We laughed at Kate's annoyed face but quickly stopped. Matisse had a haunted look in her eyes that was increasing, Maddy did as well, but only a bit.

The silence drew out until Logan asked, "What happened?"

Everyone stared at Matisse and Maddy. "There…There was…" Matisse started, trailing off as she looked at Maddy.

"There was a girl… we heard running… but it was too late." Maddy finished up. Logan nodded sadly as did I. "But…if there was one person, there could be more."

"That's smart Maddy!" Logan continued, I nodded in agreement. "I'll go search by the lake! I can bring one person. Kate?"

"Yeah?" She asked, a bit apprehensive. I'm pretty sure that she knew what was coming, along with me.

"Want to come with me?" Logan asked. Exactly what I expected.

"Actually, no. No I don't." Kate replied simply, crossing her arms.

"Nonsense! You love me!" Logan dragged Kate off and everyone started to laugh.

"I'll search the buildings. Would anyone like to come?" Maddy asked. She was answered with silence. "Okay, I'll go alone. Megan is in charge."

I smiled a bit. Me? In charge? Well it was only for a little bit and it was just Renee, Kristen, Matisse, and I but hey I'm still the one Maddy put in charge while she was gone. A pretty big deal. I gave Maddy her backpack, not bothering to tell her that we ate one of her candy bars. We watched in silence as she walked out the door and away without any hesitation. I sighed as I looked at Matisse, who was sitting on the chair Kate had previously been in, sadly looking at her one broken high heel, the other next to her.

"Give me the shoe Matisse." I said with an eye roll.

"No! You'll break it even more of throw it away!" She complained.

"I'm going to try and fix it." I laughed a bit, along with Kristen and Renee.

"Oh...here." She tossed her broken heel to me.

I glanced at the two pieces in my hand. They were both in pretty good shape besides some scrapes on the bottom and the fact that they were separated. I looked at the snap line, shocked to find it quite even. Definitely would need some glue or tape for it. And I wasn't about to go walking around Logan's house, whom I barely knew, in search of some.

"You're going to have to manage." I said to Matisse as I handed her the two parts.

"No problem. I don't have a sock on though..." Matisse cringed at the sight of her bare foot which was already getting slightly dirty.

"What was that?" Kristen said suddenly.

"What? I don't hear anything..." Renee trailed off.

"That!" Kristen whispered at the sound of something cracking.

"Ummm let's get behind the couch and wait for Maddy, Logan, and Kate to come back." I ordered, realizing that we had no real weapons with us.

Matisse practically tackled Kristen as she scurried behind the couch which she sat up right against, holding her broken heel like a knife. Kristen recovered quickly and hid behind Matisse. Renee crawled over, calmer than the others but still a bit scared, and sat next to Matisse. I walked over, glancing at the doors I could see, and sat down next to Renee. We all looked at each other silently. Another awkward silence. Which was soon broken at the sound, and sight, of the back door opening. Matisse and Kristen both grabbed out for each others hand and stared. Renee and I looked calmly at the door. I sighed as I recognized Kate's fringe brown boots step in. Matisse and Kristen were still sitting down as Renee and I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hey guys!" Kate greeted. "Look what we found!" She pulled out a handful of strawberries.

"Food!" Matisse cried out and ran over to Kate, immediately taking one and ate it.

"Maddy still gone?" Logan asked as we walked in behind Kate, his hands also full of strawberries.

"Yep." I replied, taking a strawberry from him.

"On my god they are delish!" Kristen squealed and plopped on the couch with a few in her hands.

We all sat down, eating the strawberries in silence. Renee was savoring every bite in one of the chairs. Matisse was now next to Kristen, smiling as she ate her share of the strawberries. Kate had sat down next to her, ushering me to sit next to her in seconds. Probably to stop Logan from sitting next to her. Which he looked like he was planning to do so due to the fact that I practically collided with him to sit. I smiled at him and laughed a bit. He rolled his eyes and sat on one of the chairs, still looking at Kate. It didn't take long for all of the allowed strawberries to be gone, resulting in some more small talk. Logan was walking around, probably looking for Maddy. The door handle opened and Maddy walked in, her bow strapped around her with some slightly bloody arrows. Behind her was two other people. One was a girl wearing camo and black boots that had gold laces. Wonder where she got those. They are killer. Then did I notice her wielding a golden bladed sword with a black handle. And her waist long brown hair with golden streaks that worked quite well for her. The boy was in a similar get up, well for a guy, and instead of gold his color seemed to be blue. Except he didn't have any blue highlights in his hair. Which would have looked odd. But they did look quite hostile and well emotionless.

"Holy crap!" Logan greeted them. I couldn't help but notice Renee cringe at his language. "Who are the creepy kids with the swords?" I wouldn't exactly call them creepy, a bit more blank in the face I guess.

Maddy laughed and the girl began to talk, "I'm Alexa, This is Jarrett. We're not creepy kids." Logan grinned and Alexa returned the smile. I smiled. So they aren't emotionless or blank in the face.

Maddy looked over at Logan, "So how was the lake? Did you find anyone?"

"Nope," Logan replied, "But we did find a strawberry bush." He licked his lips and I smiled. "We picked enough berries to feed the group for a month!" We all began to laugh.

"Hey guys," Maddy murmured, "Maybe we should get out of here." I couldn't help but notice the startled look in her eyes.

Clearly everyone else had seen the look as well. We all got up and began to pack everything we could. Now I wasn't afraid to 'raid' Logan's house. Kate and I ran upstairs and began to collect all the jackets we could find. Which oddly wasn't much. But it had taken a while. Kate and I walked down the stairs and distributed the jackets out. Everyone but Logan and Maddy were in the living room now. Logan and Maddy soon walked up from the basement, which I didn't know there was, and passed out backpacks to everyone. Jarrett and Alexa already had theirs since they brought them, Alexa's was gold-which I could guess- and Jarrett's was blue-which I also guessed. Not only did Jarrett have a blue backpack, but so did Logan but they were different shades. Obviously Renee's was purple and Kate's was pink. Kristen was given a red one, Matisse was given a neon pink one-which she seemed happy about-, and Maddy's was a green. Mine was an orange that I wouldn't of cared much for besides the fact that in The Hunger Games Katniss had an orange backpack. So it wasn't that bad. Logan also held some tents that he brought up and we all followed each other out.

We walked through the roads. Maddy was infront, killing the oncoming zombies simply without much reaction. Logan and Alexa had the sides, taking out some zombies, and Jarrett was in the back killing some zombies in the back. Kate, Renee, Kristen, Matisse, and I protected the supplies in the middle of the pack. Every time we saw a car, we checked for keys. We also didn't bother with talking and we were masked in an awkward silence. I found a gas container after a little while, and we siphoned gas from the cars. After an hour or so, Kristen found a red car with two black stripes down the middle. Everyone immediately fell in love. But then again who wouldn't.

Logan mumbled, "Well… I can't drive."

Jarrett said with a smile, "I can."

We all hopped inside, but we all barely fit. The car was small, meant for only four people. We had two to every seat, and still, someone had to sit on the back of the car. Which just had to be me. Well I kind of opted for it but I was the skinniest of everyone and I was the most comfortable with doing it. Alexa and Jarrett shared the drivers seat. Maddy and Logan shared the 'shotgun', Logan whom looked bored and kept glancing back at Kate. Speaking of Kate, she sat in one of the back seats with Renee, probably the most comfortable of all of the groups sharing a seat since they are related. Kristen and Matisse shared the other back seat.


End file.
